<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intoxicated by You by brownsugarmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097622">Intoxicated by You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea'>brownsugarmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarmilktea/pseuds/brownsugarmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to tell me why we're here?" Illumi asked promptly after ordering their first course, looking at him with a piecing gaze. Hisoka doubted for a second, but eventually admitted. </p><p>"I want to see you drunk."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka &amp; Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Intoxicated by You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like writing some fluff after all of the angst, and I'm not sure if I even like it but I decided to post it.</p><p>Thanks to my friend for beta reading, as usual &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Illu?" </p><p>Illumi grunted and opened one eye, clearly annoyed by Hisoka waking him up like this, early in the morning. It was a regular Sunday off: Illumi was still in bed, trying to get some more sleep, and Hisoka was making them breakfast when he called from the kitchen. </p><p>Hisoka was pretty much a morning person, and to him, sleeping in meant waking up at nine. Illumi not so much. He didn't have many days off, but when he did, he liked to stay in bed until noon. It annoyed Hisoka quite often, but he had had a job last night and only returned home around three. </p><p>"Hm.. yes?" </p><p>He didn't like it when the assassin spent his spare time sleeping rather than being around him. He had always liked attention, but it was <i>Illumi's</i> attention he truly desired. Even when they spent days and nights together, fully focused on nothing but eachother, whenever he had to leave their penthouse for a job the magician would find himself hungry, missing his presence, longing for his company. </p><p>"Good morning, babydoll." </p><p>Hisoka stepped in the doorway, his upper body naked, only dressed in pink sweats. He couldn't oppress a smug grin on his face, unable to hide he was up to no good. </p><p>"Do you have any missions tomorrow?" </p><p>"No, I finished all of my planned work last night." Illumi muttered from under the sheets. "As for now, I don't have any upcoming jobs in the next three days." </p><p>Hisoka's grin widened. "That's great." </p><p>"Yes. It is. Now please let me sleep." He shifted and pulled the blanket higher up his face. "I am tired." Hisoka walked towards the bed, sat down next to him and gently stroked some strands of hair out of his eyes before smooching his face. His forehead, his temple, his cheek, his jaw, his nose... </p><p>"Get some rest, darling," he said eventually while tucking him in. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." </p><p>He knew Illumi had many reasons to worry, but apparently he decided it could wait. He opened his eyes just to roll them before quickly dozing off into a deep slumber, the feeling of Hisoka’s sweet kisses still lingering on his face. </p><p>The sight of it made Hisoka feel a tingling sensation through his entire body. He sat next to his boyfriend for a while, simply enjoying the sight of him sleeping peacefully. </p><p>-- </p><p>About three hours later, Illumi entered the living room where Hisoka had been watching tv, right after he had finished training. He was freshly showered and dressed. </p><p>"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Hisoka grinned. "Did you rest well?" </p><p>Illumi's nose wrinkled. "Do not call me that, Hisoka. And it's not morning." He yawned, sat down next to him on the couch, pulled one leg up, pressing it against his chest and rested his head on his knee. Hisoka couldn't help but to wrap an arm around him. Illumi looked up at him and blinked. </p><p>"I'm asking you a question, Illu," he pouted, tapping the tip of his small nose. "And I made you breakfast." </p><p>"Oh," Illumi still stared at him with big, blank eyes. "Yes, I did." </p><p>Hisoka loved it when Illumi was tired. He was, in general, very cold, lethal and stoic, but when tired, he became a little softer. He was way less vigilant than usual, making it easier for Hisoka to get under his skin and annoy him. He liked seeing him irritated, but that was not his favorite part. </p><p>As a thoroughly trained, perfectly molded assassin, Illumi never let his guard down. He was taught to always be alert, ready to demolish any kind of threat he came across. He always killed targets without any trouble, because he was always watchful. </p><p>He only let his alertness slide at moments like this, when he was with Hisoka, and that pleased him. He wasn't vigilant because he didn't have to. Illumi knew Hisoka would never try to hurt him. </p><p>He let his guard down with Hisoka, because he trusted him. Because he <i>loved</i> him. </p><p>Thinking about this made his heart jump a little, and he became even more excited for his plans tonight. </p><p>"Hisoka?" </p><p>Illumi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. His black orbs were still pinned at him. "Yes, darling?" </p><p>"Where is my breakfast?" He sounded almost demanding. </p><p>Hisoka grinned. "Stay right there. I'll get it for you..." He stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. </p><p>"...brat." He disappeared into the doorway, laughing as he barely dodged a pin that was sent flying in his direction. </p><p>-- </p><p>A few hours later, they were sitting together in the living room in a comfortable silence. Illumi was reading a book, and Hisoka was scrolling on his phone. </p><p>"Hisoka," Illumi started. Hisoka raised an eyebrow. "Tell me your plans for tonight." </p><p>"Ah, so impatient," he replied with a smug voice. "Are you getting excited?" His mouth curled up into a smile and Illumi glared without saying a word. "I want to have some fun, just for the two of us," he leaned in closer to his boyfriend's apathetic face. "I made a reservation for dinner at nine." </p><p>Illumi glared. "And?" </p><p>"Always asking for more," Hisoka grabbed a strand of hair and started playing with it. "Isn't a dinner date good enough for you?" He kissed the tip of his nose. "You're so greedy, Illu. So spoiled." </p><p>"It's not about that," Illumi snarled. "If it were just about dinner, you would not act like this." </p><p>"Act like what?" Hisoka purred. Of course he was right, but he just loved teasing him. </p><p>Illumi pushed him away, but he saw his mouth twitch in a little smile. It very much made him want to kiss the assassin. He grabbed his cold hands, leaned in closer again and pressed a feather light kiss on the corner of his mouth before moving to his lips. Illumi kissed him back without hesitation and, like always, it made him feel warm inside. </p><p>"Make sure you're ready on time. I'm gonna get some groceries." </p><p>-- </p><p>Of course, Illumi had been ready right on time, but Hisoka spent too much time doing his makeup, forcing them to rush to the restaurant to make it to their reservation on time anyway. Illumi had wanted to drive, but Hisoka insisted on grabbing a taxi. </p><p>Illumi agreed, shrugging, and they arrived at the restaurant only ten minutes late. The owner of the place knew them, -or actually, he knew the name Zoldyck- so they were seated in a cosy private booth, curtains separating them from the restaurant. </p><p>Hisoka knew Illumi valued privacy, so he had placed the reservation under his name to take advantage of his privileges. It was for the sake of his comfort, after all. </p><p>They had been to the restaurant before, and Illumi had really liked it. It was situated in a more quiet part of Yorknew, and it was built on the water. The windows allowed them to look over the river, reflecting the many lights of the lively city. Hisoka loved the view, but he loved the sight of Illumi sitting across him even more. </p><p>He looked like a porcelain doll, his pale face washed out by the warm candlelight that reflected in his ink black eyes. His long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he was wearing a casual black turtleneck with straight leather pants. Hisoka couldn't help staring at him, fondly, resting his head on his own hand. He always liked looking at Illumi and he never grew tired of his beauty. </p><p>"Are you going to tell me why we're here?" Illumi asked promptly after ordering their first course, looking at him with a piecing gaze. Hisoka doubted for a second, but eventually admitted. </p><p>"I want to see you drunk." </p><p>Illumi's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Why? You know I-" before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted. "Your poison immunity has also made you resistant to alcohol, yes, I know." He grinned and moved his free hand until it was resting on Illumi's. "But resistance and immunity are not quite the same thing, Illu. Have you ever gotten drunk before?" </p><p>Illumi absently entwined their fingers while tilting his head, thinking about the question. "Hmm.. no. When building up my resistance, the alcohol was injected into my system. I did not have to drink it." Hisoka's smirk widened. </p><p>They were interrupted by a waiter, asking politely if they wanted another drink. Hisoka ordered an entire bottle of vodka, and some sweet watermelon cocktail for Illumi, who, to Hisoka's surprise, didn't object. A few moments later their drinks arrived, and he started sipping at the sweet, pink liquid. </p><p>"Good?" Hisoka asked. Frankly, he already knew the answer, considering Illumi's sweet tooth. </p><p>"Yes," his voice sounded somewhat surprised. "It's very good. Thank you, Hisoka." </p><p>Illumi glanced at him and their eyes met for a second. Hisoka wondered how an assassin that killed about one thousand of people a year without any remorse could look so pure, so sweet and almost innocent. </p><p>He gently placed his hand on Illumi's knee under the table and watched him enjoy his drink. Hisoka was already having a great time, and Illumi wasn't even drunk yet. </p><p>-- </p><p>By the time the waiter brought them their desserts, Illumi had already finished two bottles of vodka on his own. A subtle blush had formed on his nose, and to Hisoka, this alone had already been worth it. He had never seen Illumi like this, flushed, loose, tipsy and laid-back. </p><p>He himself had had some drinks too, but he decided he couldn't get too drunk at least until they'd get home. If Illumi was going to be wasted by the time they would leave, his mind had to be clear enough to take care of him. </p><p>He was eating the last bits of his fruit decorated sorbet as Illumi was enjoying some way too sweet kind of cake with three types of chocolate. He silently brought the fork up his mouth to take the last bite as he looked blankly at Hisoka. </p><p>"I am full," he said dryly, putting down his cutlery. </p><p>"That's no surprise, Lulu," he said, his grin hearable in his voice. "Your dessert was disgustingly sweet." </p><p>Illumi blinked. The look on his face, his flushed nose and his doe-eyes sent a shiver down Hisoka's spine. The way he was looking at him made him want to move to the couch next to Illumi and let him ride his cock instantly. He thought about trying to coax Illumi into it for a moment, but considering the sheer curtains that probably wasn't the best idea. The assassin valued privacy. </p><p>"Do you want to have some more drinks, or would you rather go home?" </p><p>Illumi pinched his eyebrows, considering the two options. "I would prefer to go back now." </p><p>That was the answer Hisoka was hoping for, though he had let Illumi make the decision because he wanted him to enjoy the night as much as possible. </p><p>-- </p><p>The walk home was comfortable. It had been midnight already, but the streets of Yorknew were still relatively crowded. Hisoka had grabbed Illumi's hand the moment they exited the restaurant, and even though the latter wasn't a fan of showing affection in public, he seemed happy to hold it. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Hisoka looked at him while he squinted. </p><p>"I do not know," he replied eventually. "My face is warm." </p><p>"Does it feel bad?" </p><p>"No. Not at all." Hisoka smiled and put his hand in the pocket of his jacket, still holding Illumi's. </p><p>-- </p><p>About half an hour later, they were back home. They had both taken a quick shower in their own bathroom, and Hisoka had told Illumi to make himself comfortable while he went to the kitchen to prepare some drinks. They had both changed into sweatpants, and Hisoka had taken off his makeup and his texture surprise he wore on his face. </p><p>Knowing what he liked, he made Illumi another sweet cocktail, and grabbed himself a glass of water. He couldn't get too drunk if he wanted to mesmerize this evening with Illumi, so he decided to slow down on the alcohol. </p><p>When he entered the living room, he found Illumi sitting on the ground in front of the couch, absently watching TV. He seemed to be watching some documentary about people being murdered mysteriously. The sight of it made Hisoka snicker while he put the drinks on the coffee table and sat down on the couch behind him. </p><p>"Look," Illumi's grin was hearable in his voice. "I killed them about half a year ago. Milluki helped, with his newest drones." </p><p>It was so characteristic for Illumi to have work on his mind, even when tipsy on a night off. </p><p>"It took us four days to assassinate every target, but the payment was worth it." He sounded smug, almost proud. </p><p>Illumi threw his head back, looking at him, eyes sparkling black, face still flushed. Hisoka's beaming, golden eyes looked down at him. Meanwhile he kept enthusiastically rattling on about the job, but the magician was distracted by his appearance. </p><p><i>Making him drink had been a good idea,</i> he thought. The walls Illumi usually kept around him seemed to have melted, allowing him to be a little less apathetic. The little blush on his nose and cheeks made him feel something too. </p><p>"Why are you staring at me?" </p><p><i>Okay. Maybe his walls haven't melted entirely.</i> </p><p>"I like looking at you." </p><p>"Why?" </p><p>"Because you're beautiful, Illu." Hisoka started combing his hands through his long, raven hair. </p><p>"Okay. Next time I tell you a story I'd rather have you listen." Illumi sounded agitated, but leaned into the touch. </p><p>Hisoka chuckled at his reply, and started to gently massage his scalp. "I'm sorry, Lumi. Don't forget your drink." Illumi leaned forward to get the cocktail he made him, and took a sip. </p><p>He kept silently enjoying his drink while Hisoka separated his hair in three strands and slowly started French braiding it. </p><p>-- </p><p>Another hour and some more drinks later, Illumi suddenly stood up from where he was sitting at the ground. They had been sitting together, talking, watching a movie, simply enjoying eachothers presence. Hisoka was just a little tipsy while Illumi, at this point, was fully drunk. He was flushed, cheerful and affectionate, exactly how the magician had hoped. </p><p>Hisoka raised an eyebrow in surprise. After rising to his legs he tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Hisoka," he prompted. </p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>He got no reply. Illumi kept standing in front of the couch, blinking and scrunching his face in confusion. </p><p>"Illumi? Is something wrong?" </p><p>"No.. I am dizzy." He climbed onto the couch, his usual lithe far away, and placed himself in Hisoka's lap. "And I'm cold." </p><p><i>Of course,</i> Hisoka thought. <i>Even now you're cold.</i> </p><p>"Come here then." Hisoka leaned back until he was sitting against the armrest, pulling Illumi on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him in an attempt to warm him. The assassin immediately leaned his head on his chest. </p><p>The feeling of Illumi's body on top of him and his warm breathing on his chest made him feel things he never thought he would ever experience. He felt happy and content, all because of the person lying on top of him. </p><p>"Hisoka," Illumi started again. </p><p>"What is it?" </p><p>"I like being drunk with you." </p><p>Hisoka lifted his head in one hand, cradled his cheek, leaned in and kissed him, deeply, softly on his mouth. "I like it too," drunk Illumi was even better than he had hoped. "I like it when you melt a little. You get softer, it's cute. I wish I had known this earlier, in fact." </p><p>Illumi gazed, somewhat confused, before placing his head back on Hisoka's chest and wrapping his arms around his broad back. Hisoka couldn't resist the urge to kiss his head. </p><p>"Hisoka," </p><p>"Yes, Mimi?" </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>The sudden confessing made him feel like his heart was going to explode. He knew Illumi loved him, as he had told him before. Still, the assassin was a complicated being, and because of his unusual upbringing, he usually found it difficult to express himself or talk about his feelings. </p><p>For a long time, he had thought his family were the only people he could ever love. It took a while before he acknowledged his feelings for Hisoka, because he had simply never felt a romantic kind of love before. He had told him he loved him, but not nearly as many times as Hisoka had. The few occasions that Illumi had said it, he'd always had to say it first. Simply because it was a very complicated, almost sensitive topic. </p><p>Hisoka, too, had been a stranger to this kind of love for a long, long time. In fact, he didn't remember feeling any sort of love at any point of his life at all. </p><p>Unlike Illumi, he wasn't raised in a close family that, even though it could be smothering, manipulative and toxic, loved eachother in the end. He had no one but himself, and he had never cared at all. </p><p>Getting into a relationship with Illumi changed Hisoka's perspective on love. Never before he had expected to ever care for someone, let alone grow attached to someone. He'd had many partners before, but his interest in them had merely been based on lust. As soon as they started to bore him, he would leave, or in rare occasions, simply kill them. </p><p>Illumi was different. </p><p>Whatever happened, he wanted to be with him. He wanted to hold him, fight him, kiss him, care for him, spoil him, fuck him, touch him and shower him with affection and love for as long as he lived. He'd expected those feelings would disgust him, but they didn't. Because it made him happy. Because the empty pointlessness he had felt his entire life had vanished. </p><p>The two of them were so different, and yet they were perfect for one another. </p><p>"I love you too, Illu." </p><p>Illumi smiled a sweet, intoxicating, flushed smile before leaning in and kissing him again. Hisoka shivered as their tongues met. </p><p>Unexpectedly, Illumi tried to fish his hand down his pants, immediately arousing him. At this state, Illumi was so soft, so pliant, he would probably voluntarily do anything Hisoka asked. Unlike usual, he could easily pin him down and fuck him, sit on his face or shove his cock down his throat without the usual teasing, frustrating resistance. </p><p>But he didn't want that. </p><p>Despite the fact they were in a relationship and they had playfully fought over dominance during sex several times before, Hisoka didn't want to exploit his current situation. It was very obvious he couldn't really think clearly anymore, making him unable to sense his own boundaries. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way. It would feel wrong. </p><p>So instead of letting him continue, he gently took grip of his wrist and brought his hand up to his mouth to kiss it. </p><p>"Let's save that for tomorrow." But Illumi didn't hear him, because he had already fallen asleep on his chest. </p><p>After a while, Hisoka carefully gathered him and carried him to Hisoka's bedroom where they usually slept, and laid him down on his side, trying not to wake him. </p><p>He slit underneath the covers beside him, wrapped his arm around his chest and spooned him. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and fell asleep shortly after, smiling, bodies pressed together, the magician feeling more satisfied than ever before. </p><p>Drunk Illumi had been fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this was it! </p><p>This turned out way different than I initially intended, and it's also gotten pretty long.</p><p>To be honest I can't really decide whether or not I'm happy with it, but I can delete it anyway so yeah.</p><p>If there's anyone who reads my fic Endgame, the 5th chapter will be out in the next couple of days and I'm also writing a seperate hisoillu smut fic :)</p><p>I love reading comments so please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>